Arthuria Pendragon Fate/stay night
“ I ask of you, are you my Master? „ ~ Saber's first words upon summoning Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then of his son, Shirou Emiya, during the Fifth. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone, but after it was destroyed, she was given Excalibur and Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. She is not a true Heroic Spirit, but instead the real Arturia, who made a deal with the World to act as a Servant, hoping for a chance to win the Grail and use it to redo her rule or erase it from existence, so that the tragedies that occurred in her life would not occur. ' Noble Phantasms Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King: Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, by the crystallization of mankind's wishes. In combat, it is a sword that works by converting Arturia's magical energy into light and emits it from the blade as a high-power, extremely destructive wave of energy. Only the tip deals damage; the rest of the light is just a dislocation of everything it destroys. A common misconception is that Excalibur takes time to charge, though this is false, as Saber was able to utilize it in less than a second in her fight against Rider. Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia: Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct in the same way. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age, and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. ''' '''Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. Enhancing it with her Mana Burst ability, she is able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. ''' '''Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it for offensive or defensive purposes. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. Key: Fate/Zero | Fate | Unlimited Blade Works Category:Characters Category:Verify needed Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Anime